icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2007–08 Nashville Predators season
The 2007–08 Nashville Predators season began October 4, 2007. It was the Nashville Predators ninth season in the National Hockey League. The 2007 offseason was dominated by the attempted purchase of the Predators by Canadian billionaire Jim Balsillie,Canadian billionaire to buy Predators, newschannel5.com, May 24, 2007 who signed a letter of intent to purchase the team for at least $220 million.Harless, Bill, Chamber, other business execs to stump for Predators, Nashville City Paper, June 5, 2007 The attempted sale led to widespread speculation that Balsillie intended to relocate the team to Hamilton, Ontario if the Predators failed to reach a 14,000 paid average attendance in 2007–08, allowing the team to break its lease.Balsillie has deal for Hamilton arena, cbc.ca, May 31, 2007 Balsillie had already entered negotiations on a lease at Copps Coliseum in Hamilton.Burnside, Scott, Balsillie given rights for Hamilton sports complex, ESPN.com, May 31, 2007 Despite calling the negotiations a "contingency plan", Balsillie petitioned the league to decide on his ability to relocate the franchise at the same time the Board of Governors voted on his purchase of the team.Tedesco, Theresa, Balsillie raises NHL move, National Post, June 13, 2007 However, the deal was ended by Leipold on June 22, as he informed the league that he was pulling out of the agreement due to a lack of a finalized sale agreement, and over concerns that Balsillie would relocate the team to Hamilton.Glennon, John, Report: Leipold wants Balsillie out of Preds deal, tennessean.com, June 22, 2007 On August 1, a group led by local businessman David Freeman issued a letter of intent to purchase the Predators.Predators sign letter of intent to stay local - USATODAY.com. The sale was approved by the Board of Governors on November 29.ESPN - NHL teams will play each other at least once per season - NHL In January, it was revealed that former Predators owner Craig Leipold was purchasing the majority share in the Minnesota Wild.Craig Leipold agrees to buy Wild Key dates prior to the start of the season: *The 2007 NHL Entry Draft took place in Columbus, Ohio on June 22–23. *The free agency period began on July 1. Regular season Divisional standings Conference standings Game log October Record: 4–7–0; Home: 4–2–0; Road: 0–5–0 November Record: 8–2–2; Home: 3–1–1; Road: 5–1–1 December Record: 6-9-0; Home: 3-4-0; Away: 4-5-0 January Record: 8–3–3; Home: 5–1–1; Road: 3–2–2 February Record: 6–4–3 ; Home: 5–2–2 ; Road: 1–2–1 March Record: 7-6-1; Home: 2-4-0; Road: 5-2-1 April Record: 2-1-0; Home: 1-0-0; Road: 1-1-0 Playoffs Western Conference Quarter-finals: Detroit Red Wings (1) vs. Nashville Predators (8) Red Wings win series 4–2. Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes Goaltenders Note: GP = Games played; TOI = Time on ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime/shootout losses; GA = Goals against; SO = Shutouts; SV% = Save percentage; GAA = Goals against average Awards and records The Roger Crozier Saving Grace Award was won by goaltender Dan Ellis Records On March 30, goaltender Dan Ellis had a 233:39 long shutout streak snapped in a 1–0 OTL to the Detroit Red Wings. This was the fifth longest shutout streak in league history Milestones Transactions The Predators have been involved in the following transactions during the 2007–08 season. Trades Free agents | valign="top" | |} Draft picks Nashville's picks at the 2007 NHL Entry Draft in Columbus, Ohio.2007 NHL Entry Draft Results nhl.com The Predators possess the 23rd overall pick in the draft. The pick was originally traded to the Philadelphia Flyers when the Predators acquired Peter ForsbergAcquiring Forsberg 'a huge deal' for Preds, February 20, 2007. Nashville re-acquired the pick, however, on June 18 in exchange for Scott Hartnell and Kimmo TimonenFlyers acquire Hartnell, Timonen from Preds for pick, June 18, 2007. Farm teams Milwaukee Admirals The Milwaukee Admirals are the Predators top affiliate, playing in the American Hockey League in 2007–08. New Mexico Scorpions The New Mexico Scorpions remain the Predators affiliate in the Central Hockey League. See also *2006–07 NHL season Roster References *'Player stats:' Nashville Predators player stats on espn.com *'Game log:' Nashville Predators game log on espn.com *'Team standings:' NHL standings on espn.com Category:Nashville Predators seasons Category:2007 in hockey Category:2008 in hockey